


Amethyst tree

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Keith has a kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neighbour AU, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro is his hot neighbour, Wingman Lance (Voltron), keith is in college, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith moves into the dorms of his college and he has the hottest neighbour ever: Shiro. They play 7 minutes in heaven at a party and it's bound to get steamy!





	Amethyst tree

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Un-beta'ed so I apologize for mistakes. If you don't want to read anything more explicit than kissing, you can skip the last paragraph.
> 
> Find me on tumblr to fangirl about voltron and sheith: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets

"Happy 19th birthday Keith!" The voice of my dad echoes through the hallway. I cringe, because all my new neighbours must have heard him. He is standing in front of my new apartment in the dorms. Yes, he gives me a fucking apartment for my birthday. I'm not a slob or anything, but I think he spoils me to make me forget about my mom. She left when I was only one year old and he never wants to talk about her. When I ask, there's alway pain shimmering in his eyes and he changes the subject. Happily I'm not a spoiled brat, I would hate myself for that, but I'm not gonna say no to an apartment of my own. It is even in the dorms of my college, I'm halfway my first year, while the dorms were totally full when I tried looking for a room myself. He even got me an one-person room, so I won't have to share it. 

Right after my dad leaves, there's knocking on my door. I already know it's Lance, since he has a certain kind of knock. I consider him my best friend, even though I'm not very good with friends. Just like other introverts, lance is the extrovert who kinda took me in his care. "Yo yo yo It's Lancey Lance" is the first thing he says when I open the door. How does he even know I live here now?  
"Hi Lance. Why are you here? I don't have time for this, I still have to unpack."  
"Keith, you're new in the dorms. Your gonna have to throw a housewarming party. Tonight."  
"Oh my god, Lance. Of course I'm not gonna throw a party. I've never done anything like that and besides, like I said, I don't have time for it."  
"Naha, I'll fix it. I've already invited all our friends. First, we'll go and invite the people who live in your hallway. Leave the rest to me. I'll fix your groceries and invite other people. Just make sure you've unpacked and there's not too much to break in here." Lance says with an evil grin. With that he steps out of the door and walks over to my neighbours door. 'Are you coming or what?'  
Thinking I can't get out of it anyway, since its Lance, I join him. The neighbour is called Allura and she looks like a nice person. Lance probably would've tried to get us together, but happily I managed to come out to him a while ago. So he leaves that aside and just invites her. "Yeah sounds fun, I'll be there. Is her response. This continues the same at the other doors in the hallway. Then we reach the last one, the one that's right right across the hallway. If we both open our doors, we could wave at each other. When the door opens, I'm stunned. The boy who lives there is very beautiful and my eyes spot the fact that he has a metal arm, hot!  
Lance notices me gaping at the man and takes the initiative.  
"Hi I'm lance. This is Keith, my friend and your new neighbour."  
The boy, polite as he apparently is, extends his hand, so we shake hands.  
"Nice to meet you Keith. My name is Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. Welcome in the dorms."  
"Thanks. I'm throwing a housewarming party tonight. So if you want to...you know"  
"Be there" Lance interrupts, actually saves, me and takes me back to my apartment.

"Keith, man, you've got it bad" Lance exclaims happily when we're in my room. That mischievous look in his eyes is enough. I need to watch out tonight.  
Finally Lance leaves to do groceries. I'm finally alone, so I start unpacking and decorating the room.

Around dinnertime my friends come over and take over my room. Literally. The kitchen is full of pizza, Lance and Pidge are spread on the couch and Hunk is spread on the loveseat. I sit down on a chair at the dinner table and we eat pizza like that and have some small talk.  
"Did you guys know that apparently my physics teacher, Sendak, is dating with a third year? I heard she’s a real catch, so beats me why she’d want to date him.’ tells Pidge.  
"Well, that's a bit weird. But if she wants it herself, then why not, I guess." answers Hunk.  
Then Lance exclaims enthusiastically "Talking about a real catch, Keith’s new neighbour is hot, man he is some eye candy. And Keith’s got it bad for him. We have a mission guys!".  
The others look at me in a very curious way, since I’m normally not interested in other people. I feel my cheeks go red and I mutter that it isn’t true.  
A knock on the door saves me. I stand up to walk to the door and give Lance my typical side eye. When I open the door I’m eye to eye with Allura. ‘Hey Keith, I know I’m a bit early, but can I come in? I’m bored.’  
"yeah..yeah sure, come in." I point at my friends ‘You already met Lance’ After hearing his name, Lance actually winks. ‘and that is Pidge and over there is Hunk.’  
"Nice to meet you all. I’m Allura, does it bother you that I’m early?"  
Al three respond at the same time with an answer that comes down to a ‘no, please sit down.’ And just like that we spend a few hours talking with Allura. She turns out to be a second year, a good talker and a nice person to have a conversation with. Just before the first people arrive, Lance invited her to sit at our lunch table in the cafeteria. When Pidge, Hunk and I agree, she gladly takes the offer. 

Soon enough the party is at full blast. There are some people I recognize as friends or contacts from Lance and others I recognize as my new neighbours. There’s only one person missing, who I was secretly looking out for. Apparently not as secretly as I thought, since Allura asks me who I’m waiting for. I don’t know why I tell her, but I do tell her that I was looking out for Shiro. Maybe it’s because she’s so disarmingly honest. I think she’s the type you just can’t help but tell everything.  
"Oh, I know him. He’s in my year. And our neighbour of course. Nice guy. He’s even the best of our year. The professors love him. But why are you looking for him? Do you know each other?"she asks.  
I start to stutter "Ehm..no, not really… It’s nothing", but I know for sure that my face gives it all away. The ‘Ahh I totally get it’ she whispers in my ear confirms that she’s as observant as I thought.  
She ushers me towards a quiet corner near the front door. "You know, he’s a really nice and popular guy. But he had a hard time after the accident in which he broke his arm. But that’s already a while ago. What I actually wanted to say is that he’s dated a guy for some time, Adam. So he’s definitely within your reach."  
When I open my mouth to say something, the door opens and there he is. Before I can say what I wanted to tell Allura, she pushes me towards Shiro and whispers "Good luck Keith, don’t forget that you’re cute."  
That last part was definitely on purpose, because she knew it’d make me blush. Just when my cheeks are as red as an apple, Shiro spots me and walks towards me.  
"Hi Keith. Sorry if I’m late, I had to work longer." He hands me a present. ‘It’s just something little to welcome you.’  
"Thanks Shiro. I appreciate it." I say as my hands start to unwrap the carefully wrapped present. It is a little tree, but the leaves are made out of little purple amethysts. ‘It looks really cute. Thank you.’  
"I saw it and had to give it to you, since your name means forest." Wait is that an actual blush on Shiro’s face!? It looks just about as cute as the tree and it highlights the scar across his nose.  
Lance ruins our conversation by loudly announcing that there will be a game of 7 minutes in heaven. We look at each other and I roll my eyes. Shiro laughs and it’s nice to hear him laugh.  
A pat on my shoulder makes me turn and Lance stands behind me. I have no idea how he got here so fast from across the room.  
"Keith, since it’s you party, even though I’m fixing everything, you have to play the game. And Shiro, be a good guy and come too. Please support uncle Lance. We start in five minutes. See ya!"  
Again we look at each other, I roll my eyes again and he laughs. 

We join Lance and some other people in a circle on the ground. He writes down everyone's name and puts them in the hat. First he asks a girl named Nora to draw two names. I don’t know the people whose names are drawn, but the boy and girl spend 7 minutes in de closet. When they come out, there’s some lipstick on the guys mouth. Lance whistles and hands Shiro the hat to draw the next two names. The first one is my name. I nervously await the second name and my heart skips a beat when Shiro pronounces his own name. Lance ushers us into the closet and locks it. It’s so dark, I can barely see Shiro. ‘so ummm’ he mutters.  
"You said you had to work late, what do you do?" I ask to break the awkward silence.  
"I work at a rehabilitation center. I lost my arm during a car accident and had to go there. I noticed I like soothing people and help them to get through the process, so now I work there." he says shyly.  
"Wow, that’s beautiful Shiro. Compared to that, my job at Baskin Robbins isn’t that spectacular."  
That makes Shiro laugh. And that makes me want to touch him. So I take the plunge. I touch his cheek. He doesn’t retreat and he doesn’t look shocked. I take my hand back and tell him that there was an eyelash on his cheek.  
I think he saw through my lie, because he grins and takes my hand. He puts my hand on his cheek again. "I believe there’s another eyelash on my cheek." I can’t control myself anymore and lean forward. A wave of pleasure flows through my body when our lips meet. It makes me shiver and sigh into the kiss. After a few moments, Shiro slightly opens his mouth and I slip my tongue in. Shiro pushes me backwards until I hit a wall and he deepens the kiss.I put both my hands around his neck and I squeal as he lifts my legs and pulls them around his torso. He puts one arm around me to support me. His other hand finds my hair. I groan into the kiss, because thanks to this position my lower area rubs against Shiro’s stomach. He slightly pulls my hair and that feels more amazing than I could’ve ever imagined. I groan loudly and in response he giggles. Yes, he really giggles. My hand slips from his neck to his collarbone. I caress it and while my hand slides lower, I break the kiss to kiss his collarbone. Now it’s his turn to groan. He takes my mouth back in a kiss and moves his upper body. My dick rubs against his muscular torso, which feels amazing and makes something in my stomach squirm, and I notice I’m hard. We suddenly hear the key turning the lock, so we look at each other and untangle our body’s.  
When the door opens, Lance sticks his head in. I was hoping no one would notice the bulge in my pants, but Lance takes one look at us and his face takes the shape of a smug grin.  
"Phew go get a room guys. I’ll cover you." he winks and disappears again. I look at shiro, unsure, but he nods. So I walk towards my room and he follows me. I notice Lance talking very enthusiastically about something to the others, so they won’t notice that we’re gone. When we almost reach my bedroom, I walk into Allura. She asks me if Lance’s plan worked. So of course I ask "What plan?"  
"Oh he didn’t tell you? He wrote your name and Shiro’s name on Magnetic paper. He was going to let Shiro draw the names, so your names would stick to his prosthetic and you two would have to go in the closet together. But as far as I can see, at least something went well. Have a nice night, I’ll let myself out." She winks, greets Shiro and then walks away.

We are finally alone in my room. I lock the door to turn around to look at Shiro. But he was very close behind me and pushes me against the door with a kiss. This time I open my mouth so he can deepen our kiss. His one hand finds my hair again and his other hand wanders over my torso. After a few minutes I take his wandering hand and intertwine our fingers. I guide his hand towards my belt. He breaks the kiss to look at me questionly. I nod and his hands undo my belt. Then I reach out towards his and undo his belt. I take his hand and walk to my bed. He sits down on the edge and I take place in his lap. My hands pull down the front of his boxer and grasp his hard dick. His hands do the same and we fall into a comfortable rhythm of moving our hands while we continue our kiss. We both groan and pant, but I don’t care because I’m so so close. "Shiro, I..I’m coming." Shiro’s hand speeds up and pulls me over the edge. A large wave of pleasure flows through me as I empty myself in his hand. Not much later, he comes to. I look at his beautiful look while he comes and know that he’s the one for me. We fall into each others arms and lie in my bed for god knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about something like this with the amethyst tree: https://goo.gl/images/WE22xi
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets


End file.
